Rowena Evans
Rowena Evans, also called Rowena the Just, is Seelie Sidhe Wilder of House Scathach. Overview From her childhood, Rowena knew that she carried fae blood within her veins. Her father, Sir Evern of the Mountain Dream, a knight of House Scathach, raised his only child in the knowledge that one day she, too, might evince the fullness of her dual nature as both human vessel and fae spirit. In the meantime, she spent her days, when not in school, helping the family business at the Mountain Dream Stables in rural Vermont. She experienced her Chrysalis at the age of ten when she witnessed the birth of the Icelandic foal promised her by her parents. Like Rowena, Fyrelight bore faerie blood and the emergence of the Glamour-filled colt into the world triggered Rowens's on awareness of her faerie self. As she got older, Rowen took more responsibility for training the horses her parents raised. She also learned the ins and outs of riding, mounted combat maneuvers, and other skills necessary to a knight in the Kingdom of Apples. When she became a wilder, her father took her to Caer Palisades and, in the presence of Queen Mab, knighted his daughter. Dame Rowena swore fealty to her father and pledged loyalty to the Kingdom of Apples. Living in rural Vermont gave little opportunity to mix with other noble fae. The few times she did, she discovered that, with a few exceptions, the other Houses considered the sidhe of her house barely qualified to call themselves nobles. Her free association with her mortal kin earned whispered criticism from many fae who considered such action a near violation of the Escheat. Her father took the gossip in stride and taught his daughter to do the same. "They don't understand us and never will," summed up his attitude toward the other houses. War in Concordia When the disappearance of High King David and the dissolution of the Parliament of Dreams caused a general breakdown in fae society and a fracturing of the once-solid political impulses into warring factions, Rowena and her father tried to stay apart from the growing conflict. Reasoning that saner minds needed to remain uncommitted to any side, father and daughter recruited a number of knights, many of them fellow house members, and created the Riders of the Midnight Trods as an independent messenger service to continue communication among the fae of Concordia. Image Rowena wears knightly battle attire, including a surcoat bearing the black unicorn on a silver background that marks her as a member of her house. She wears her fair hair in long braids; like those favored by medieval Saxon women. Her slender build hides the coiled strength of the trained warrior. She is graceful and deadly both on foot and on horseback and rides as if her mount is an extension of herself. Pale, icy-blue eyes and a stern expression give her a formidable presence. Although her nose is a little too sharp and her features too strong for conventional beauty, she presents a handsome and aristocratic appearance. Personal Rowena prefers riding the trods, carrying important messages to the far corners of the realm, to being bored in court or taking sides. Her sympathies lie, for the most part, with the commoners. Like them she sees the intransigence and arrogance of the "full" noble houses far too often for her liking. She speaks bluntly and doesn't waste words, though she avoids sounding rude or impatient. Her mortal heritage comes from the hardy people of New England. Her outer surface is as harsh as granite but there is a depth and sweetness in her inner core that belies the gruff demeanor. She is skilled in both Dream Craft and Wayfare. She excels in equestrian skills and has learned how to ably defend herself in both armed and unarmed combat. Her training in etiquette, while not flawless, still allows her to comport herself suitably in courtly situations, though she prefers to avoid such occasions whenever possible. References # CTD. War in Concordia: The Shattered Dream, pp. 83-84. Category:Sidhe (CTD) Category:House Scathach (CTD) Category:Wilders (CTD) Category:Seelie (CTD)